parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends - Episode 23 - Jinty Takes Charge - George Carlin - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is the twenty-third episode of Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Texas as Henry *Anthony as Gordon *Samson as James *Scott as Percy *Jinty as Duck *Emmet as Sir Topham Hatt *Archie as Thomas (does not speak) *General as Toby (mentioned) *George Carlin as The Narrator Transcript *Scott: Do you know what? *Narrator: Asked Scott. *Craig: What? *Narrator: Grunted Craig. *Scott: Do you know what? *Craig: Silly! *Narrator: Said Craig. *Craig: Of course I don't know what. If you don't tell me what what is. *Scott: Sir Emmet Hatt says that the work in the yard is too heavy for me. He's getting a bigger engine to help me. *Samson: Rubbish! *Narrator: Said Samson. *Samson: Any engine could do it. If you work hard and chatterless, this yard would be a sweeter, a better and a happier place. *Narrator: Scott went off to get some coaches. *(Scott collects some coaches and begins to work hard) *Scott: That stupid old signal. *Narrator: He thought. He was remembering the time he misunderstood a signal and gone backwards instead of forwards. *Scott: No one listens to me now. They think I'm a silly little engine and order me about. I'll show them, I'll show them. *Narrator: But he didn't know how. *(Scott brings some coaches to the station and stands panting on the platform) *Narrator: By the end of the afternoon, he felt tired and unhappy. He brought some coaches to the station. *Emmet: Hello, Percy. *Narrator: Said Sir Emmet Hatt. *Emmet: You look tired. *Scott: Yes sir, I am sir. I don't know if I'm standing on my dome or on my wheels. *Emmet: You look the right way up to me. *Narrator: Laughed Emmet. *Emmet: Cheer up. The new engine is bigger than you and can properly do the work alone. Would you like to help build my new harbour? Archie and General will help too. *Scott: Oh yes, sir. Thank you, sir. *(Scott puffs away) *Narrator: The new engine arrived. *(Jinty arrives) *Emmet: What's your name? *Narrator: Asked Emmet. *Jinty: Jason, sir, but I'm usually called Jinty. They say I'm a Fowler. I don't really, sir, but I like Jinty better than Jason. *Emmet: Good. Jinty it shall be. Here, Scott, show Jinty around. *Narrator: The two engines went off together. Soon they were very busy. Samson, Craig, and Texas watched Jinty quietly doing his work. *(Scott and Texas set off to make things go right by making the coaches and cars behave well) *Texas: He seems a simple sort of engine. *Samson: We'll have some fun and order him about. *Texas, Craig, and Samson: Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Wheesh! *(Craig and Texas pass by, scaring Jinty, by wheeshing steam at him, as Scott arrives) *Narrator: Smoke billowed everywhere. *(Scott arrives) *Narrator: Scott was cross, but Jinty took no notice. *Jinty: They'll get tired of it soon. Do they tell you to do things, Scott? *Scott: Yes they do. *Narrator: Answered Scott. *Jinty: Right. *Narrator: Said Jinty. *Jinty: We'll soon stop that nonsense. *Narrator: He whispered something. *Jinty: We'll do it later. *Narrator: Sir Emmet Hatt was looking forward to hot buttered toast for tea at home. Suddenly, he heard an extroitnary noise. *Texas, Craig, and Samson: Wheesh! *(Texas, Craig, and Samson snort as they advance on Jinty and Scott) *Emmet: Bother! *Narrator: He said and hurried to the yard. *(Emmet hurries to the yard) *Narrator: Jinty and Scott calmly sat on the switches outside the shed, refusing to let the engines in. Craig, Samson, and Texas were furious. *(Craig, Samson, and Texas blow their whistles loudly) *Emmet: Halt, in the name of the king! *Narrator: Bellowed Emmet. *Craig: They won't let us in! *Narrator: Hissed Craig. *Emmet: Jinty, explain this behavior. *Jinty: Beg pardon, sir, but I'm an LMS engine. We do our work without fuss, but begging your pardon, sir. Percy and I will be glad if you like to inform these, um, engines that we only take orders from you. *(The three engines hiss angrily by blowing their whistles) *Emmet: HALT! (cracks his whip, scaring Jinty, Scott, Samson, Craig, and Texas, who are so surprised) *Narrator: Said Emmet. *Narrator: Scott and Jinty, I am pleased with your work today, but not with your behavior tonight. You have caused a disturbance. *Narrator: Craig, Texas, and Samson sniggered. *Emmet: As for you. *Narrator: Thundered Emmet. *Emmet: You've been worse. You made a disturbance. Jinty is quite right. This is my railway and I give the orders. *Narrator: After Scott went away, Jinty was left to manage alone. He did so...easily! *(Jinty collects some freight cars and sets off) Category:UbiSoftFan94